wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scholomance
=Summary= in the middle of Darrowmere Lake.]] * Maps: worldofwar.net and worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com * Also known as: Scholo * Pronounced: Sko-low-mănce (Official confirmation expired) * Found in: Western Plaguelands * Enemy Level Range: 57-60 * 5 player Cap (Prior to Patch 1.10 it was a 10 player cap) * End Boss: Darkmaster Gandling http://www.thottbot.com/?n=211493 * Mini Bosses: **Kirtonos the Herald http://www.thottbot.com/?n=75222 (requires Blood of Innocentshttp://thottbot.com/?i=18559 to spawn) ** Rattlegore ** Vectus ** Marduk Blackpool ** Ras Frostwhisper ** Jandice Barov ** Doctor Theolen Krastinov ** The Ravenian ** Lorekeeper Polkelt ** Instructor Malicia ** Lord Alexei Barov ** Lady Illucia Barov ** Lord Blackwood Lord Blackwood is part of the Scourge Invasion featured in patch 1.11 and presumably will disappear after the invasion has been pushed back. Also near the Lich is one of two Alchemy Labs known to exist in the game, the other is in Blackwing Lair. An Alchemy Lab is required to create any of the flask potions. =History= The Scholomance was founded by the rogue wizard Kel'Thuzad nearly ten years ago. His Cult of the Damned renovated the ancient crypts beneath Caer Darrow (an old Arathorian fortress) and turned them into a school for necromancy. The Cult used this place to train its mortal agents and also prepare to unleash the Plague of Undeath upon Lordaeron. It has been brewing with young talented wizards and adepts all this time. No one in Lordaeron knew. Originally, the Barov family (of Alterac) owned the land and gave it to the Cult in exchange for the Lich King's blessing of immortality. Now the Barovs remain as undead monsters. One of the Kel'Thuzad's mightiest agents, the Ravenian, also lives within the recesses of the school---ever ready to devour those students who show any sign of weakness. The Lich Ras Frostwhisper rules over the site and guards it in the Scourge's name, but the mortal necromancer, Darkmaster Gandling, serves as headmaster of the school. Recently, the Scholomance was invaded and shut down by groups of intrepid adventurers from both the Alliance and Horde. With the devastation of the primary training facility for necromancers of the Scourge, it is likely that the forces of Kel'Thuzad in Lordaeron have suffered yet another extremely damaging blow to their ironclad grip on the Plaguelands. Only time will tell whether the Scourge can recover from such a setback. :The Scholomance is housed within a series of crypts that lie beneath the ruined keep of Caer Darrow. Once owned by the noble Barov family, Caer Darrow fell to ruin following the Second War. As the wizard Kel'thuzad enlisted followers for his Cult of the Damned he would often promise immortality in exchange for serving his Lich King. The Barov family fell to Kel'thuzad's charismatic influence and donated the keep and its crypts to the Scourge. The cultists then killed the Barovs and turned the ancient crypts into a school for necromancy known as the Scholomance. Though Kel'thuzad no longer resides in the crypts, devoted cultists and instructors still remain. The powerful lich, Ras Frostwhisper, rules over the site and guards it in the Scourge's name - while the mortal necromancer, Darkmaster Gandling, serves as the school's insidious headmaster. =Quest for Key to Scholomance= * 55 Scholomance (Alliance) http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=5533 * 55 Scholomance (Horde) http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=838 =Quests In Scholomance= * 58D Plagued Hatchlings: (Thottbot) Given by Betina Bigglezink in Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. After you complete this simple kill quest, plagued hatchlings will sometimes drop Healthy Dragon Scales. These can be turned in to Betina for reputation with the Argent Dawn. Only people who have completed the quest Plagued Hatchlings will be able to see and pick up the Healthy Dragon Scales. * 60D Barov Family Fortune: (Thottbot) Given by Weldon Barov in Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands. Leads to a nearby PvP quest. * 60D Barov Family Fortune: Given by Alexi Barov at Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades. (Thottbot) Dawn's Gambit * 52 Broodling Essence: (Burning Steppes) (Thottbot) Given by Tinkee Steamboil in Flame Crest ** 54 Felnok Steelspring: (Winterspring) (Thottbot) *** 54 Chillwind Horns: (Winterspring) (Thottbot) **** 54 Return to Tinkee: (Winterspring) (Thottbot) ***** 60R Tinkee Steamboil: (Burning Steppes) (Thottbot) ****** 60R Egg Freezing: (UBRS) (Thottbot) ******* 60R Egg Collection: (UBRS) (Thottbot) ******** 60D Leonid Barthalomew: (Burning Steppes) (Thottbot) ********* 60D Betina Bigglezink: (Eastern Plaguelands) (Thottbot) ********** 60D Dawn's Gambit: (Scholomance) (Thottbot, GW, Allakhazam) * 60D Doctor Theolen Krastinov, the Butcher: (Thottbot) Given by Eva Sarkhoff in Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands. ** 60D Krastinov's Bag of Horrors: (Thottbot) *** 60D Kirtonos the Herald: (Thottbot) After you complete this quest chain, you will recieve the Spectral Essence, a trinket that allows you to speak with the ghosts at Caer Darrow. This offers several benefits, including the ability to purchase the recipe for Major Mana Potions and the quest of the Ras Frostwhisper chain. *The Lich, Ras Frostwhisper: (Thottbot) This is the culmination of a lengthy quest chain that becomes available after you obtain the Spectral Essence. The chain takes you to Stromgarde, then into Stratholme before returning to Scholomance. =Scholomance Teaching Body (estimated)= * Ras Frostwhisper - School Chairman, Alchemy * Darkmaster Gandling - School Headmaster * Doctor Theolen Krastinov - Torturer, Anatomy, Demonology * Lorekeeper Polkelt - Librarian, History * Instructor Malicia - Occultism, Shadow Magic * Vectus - Arcane Magic * Ravenian - Janitor, Corporal Punishment * Jandice Barov - Zombification, Corpse Control, Plague Research Category:Instances Category:Zone:Western Plaguelands Category:Ruins